Field of the Embodiments
The general field of the embodiments of the Hose Tool is mechanical connections and use of hoses of various diameters. More specifically, the Hose Tool is used to make connections between hoses and hose fittings.
Description of Prior Art
When a hose fitting such as a coupling or other type of fitting is to be inserted into a hose, the user has typically resorted to physical strength to work a fitting into the hose. The fitting and hose are essentially the same diameter, and inserting a fitting into a hose end is always difficult to engage into the hose.